


美人鱼与虚妄之渊

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	美人鱼与虚妄之渊

很久很久以前，在神秘的大海深处，居住着一群人鱼。他们每一个都有一条漂亮的尾巴，宝石般的鳞片闪闪发光，但顶小的那个名为阿妮的人鱼公主，有一条最美丽的鱼尾。

姐姐皮克总是珍爱地为她的尾巴加上各种精致的贝壳装饰，阿妮自己却对打扮并不感兴趣，她任由皮克摆弄她美丽的尾巴，任由王子们或热情或羞怯地称赞她的美貌。似乎没有什么事情能长久地吸引她的注意力，而那少有的一件，却令她无比困惑。

“人类到底是什么样的生物呢？”阿妮问正在用海草编织花边的皮克。

她的姐姐很快地回答：“人类是很邪恶的生物哦。”

“但是，他们能造出那样大的船，还有许多我从没见过的东西……”阿妮想起不久前沉没的那条大船，那是皮克用歌声捕获的猎物，水手们陶醉在人鱼的天籁之中，大船撞上了暗礁，慢慢沉入深海，她在海中看着那庞然大物安静地向漆黑的海底坠落，过了好久好久才消失在她的视野之中。在海中世界，那是她从未见过的奇妙景象。

“嗯，他们能造出很多奇妙的东西，但人类却用它们互相攻击，战争每一天都在发生，没有任何东西杀人比人类自己更多。他们很会说谎，互相欺骗，互相背叛。”皮克边说边将编好的花边系在阿妮的尾巴上，满意地端详着自己的作品。

“所以，我们才要诱惑他们葬身海底吗？”阿妮问。

“这样人类就不会敢于打扰我们的宁静了。”皮克微笑着回答，“对了，再过几天你也要成年了，可以浮上海面了。”

“我也要去诱惑人类吗？”

“当然了，这是我们必经的成年礼嘛。”皮克以为她是在担心，温柔地说，“不会有问题的，你那美妙的歌声，只要听到一个字，就会使人类陷入痴狂，他们是很脆弱的生物。”

在那个月圆的夜晚，阿妮独自一人浮上了海面。那是她第一次看到皮克对她说过的星星，第一次感受到莱纳怎么也解释不清的风，第一次听到贝尔托特感到神往的鸟的啼鸣。出发前，马塞尔给了她一只海螺，如果需要帮助，吹响这只海螺，深海中的同伴就会听到。但一条人鱼在海中，能发生什么麻烦呢？

阿妮安静地漂浮在水面上，借着月光她看到远处有一条很大的船，正向这里驶来。只能怪你运气不好了，她想。她躲藏在黑暗里，等着船的靠近。

但忽然，她听到了熟悉的声音，那是吹奏海螺的音色，她绝不会弄错，但那曲子是她从未听过的，那声音也并非来自于深海。

“阿尔敏殿下，您总是对这些奇怪的东西感兴趣呀，海里的东西脏得很，万一有什么危险……”

“不会的，它多漂亮，你不觉得这海螺的声音非常悦耳吗？”

“您还是不要常常接近大海为好，国王和王后陛下都很担忧。”

“我听说海里有一种名为人鱼的生物，真想亲眼看一看啊！”

“哎呀，您又说这种话！您知道我们为什么将海称为虚妄之渊吗？那是因为海中的人鱼最会说谎，一旦被他们欺骗，人就会葬身海底。人鱼是非常邪恶的生物，您可千万别好奇。”

一个上了年纪的女人和年轻男人的对话飘进她的耳朵，人鱼敏锐的听觉让她听得一清二楚。人类的确是颠倒黑白的生物，她可从来没有见过会说谎的人鱼，阿妮想，但那个人，为什么会和人鱼一样喜欢海螺呢？皮克曾告诉她，人类害怕海洋，也害怕一切来自海中的东西。

她忍不住悄悄浮上海面，她看到那条大船的甲板上站着许多衣着华美的男男女女，有一个金发的少年被围在人群中央，捧着一只漂亮的大海螺。那就是人类的王子吗？除了没有尾巴，他看起来和人鱼也没有什么区别。

“我不相信人鱼都是会说谎的，一定也有善良的温柔的人鱼吧，只是我们从来没有机会交流。”王子说，“如果能和人鱼聊聊就好了，真想知道海底的世界是什么样啊！”

多么天真的人类啊！他今天就要因为自己的无知葬身于人鱼的歌声里，可那幸福的少年一无所知。

“才不要，人鱼好可怕啊！”

“一定是丑陋又邪恶的生物吧，可千万别碰上。”

“不知道能不能抓一条上岸展览呢？”

“哎呀，有人会想看吗？”

人们你一言我一语地说笑着，而那个少年，只是有些无措地，握紧了他的海螺。

阿妮轻轻地唱起歌来。

人鱼的歌声在海风里立刻传入人们的耳朵，所有人都被这从未听过的美妙歌声吸引了，他们呆呆地站着，忘记了正在做的任何事情。阿妮在他们看不见的地方慢慢地唱，大船很快就失去了控制，撞上暗礁，海水飞快地灌进船舱，可人们仍然沉醉在人鱼的歌声里。

那个金发的少年也落进了海中，脸上仍然带着幸福的笑容。他的海螺脱了手，一眨眼便沉入漆黑的海底。鬼使神差地，阿妮游了过去，抱起昏迷的少年，将他安放在一块散落的木板上。

原来人类的皮肤摸起来是这样的，就算落进海中，也还是有着人鱼所没有的温度。她将冰凉的手掌贴在他的面颊，忽然想，如果此刻他还清醒，他会和她聊点什么？

她把自己的海螺用海草系在了王子的脖颈上，在太阳出来的时候，她看到不远处驶来的船影，她便重新潜入深海去。

“阿妮，你做得很好，但你怎么去了那样久？你的海螺呢？”她回到人鱼的城市时，她的同伴们都来迎接她。

“我不小心弄丢了。”

没有人怀疑她的说法，只有皮克在她回到房间休息后，悄悄地对她说：“阿妮，你怎么啦？你该不会遇到了人类，他们对你说了什么？”

“没有……”阿妮吃了一惊，但她也并没有说谎，那位王子的确什么也没有对她说。

“没有就好。”皮克似乎仍然不太放心，“你要记住，人类是最会说谎的。不要轻易相信人类的话。”

可是他什么也没有对我说。阿妮沉默着，不敢把自己的经历告诉皮克。

但有一天她浮上海面，眺望着灯火辉煌的城市，海风中却再一次传来了海螺的声音，那是她的海螺。她循着声音游到一处海边的花园，金发的少年正在阳台上独自吹奏。那乐曲如此美妙，她在黑暗里悄悄地听。

“王子殿下，您真是对这只海螺爱不释手。”有人走过来。

“我想，一定是将它留下的人救了我。”王子说。

“可是，那条船上的幸存者就只有您一个人，哪还有人能把您救下，又留下一只海螺呢？”

“或许，是人鱼也说不定？”

“别开玩笑了，人鱼是最邪恶的生物，怎么会救人。”

“可是，我们不是都没有见过人鱼吗？怎么能断定人鱼一定是邪恶的呢？”

“等到被人鱼骗去海底吃掉可就来不及喽！”

“如果……如果真的是人鱼救了我，真想说一声谢谢啊，就算被骗到海底吃掉也没有关系……”

“别说这种傻话啦，快回去跳舞吧！别让艾伦阁下一个人占尽风头！”

“啊，我并不喜欢跳舞……”

“快走吧！你不想和克里斯塔小姐跳一支吗！”

他们离去后，夜晚重又变得静谧。阿妮潜入深深的海底，没有回到宫殿中，却来到了女巫清美的领地。

“你想去陆地上生活？那也不是什么难事。”女巫听完了她的话，漫不经心地说，“我有一种神奇的魔药，能让你的鱼尾变成腿，但喝下了这药水，你在陆地上就只能说谎话，一旦说了真话，你就会变成海上的泡沫，永远地失去生命。当然，我得要一点酬劳——把你那美妙的嗓音交给我吧，公平交易，在这段时间我会把我的声音借给你。对了，如果你在陆地上无法实现你变成人类的愿望，获得那个人类的爱情，那你就会在他结婚的那一天清晨，化为泡沫消逝。怎么样，你考虑好了吗？”

“只能说谎话，怎么可能获得爱情呢？”

“哦，我的孩子，谎言恰恰是爱情的诀窍。”清美笑了笑，似乎觉得她十分幼稚，“何况，人类的世界本就充满谎言。”

人类也是这样看待我们的，她心想。

“我愿意和你交易。”她说。

在清晨的阳光照亮海面之时，年轻的王子在花园下的海滩上发现了一个女孩，她浑身赤裸，肌肤雪白，有一头迷人的金色长发，和修长而美丽的双腿。王子将她带回了宫殿，总有些遭遇海难的人幸运地被活着冲上沙滩，人们并不感到过分惊奇，但王子却说，她也许是一条人鱼。

“可是她明明有腿呀。”王子最好的朋友艾伦说。

“传说中，人鱼可以用自己的声音交换双腿，不是吗？”王子反驳。

“哈，那种童话故事，你还真的相信不成？”艾伦露出了看小孩子般不屑的眼神。

“等她醒来，问一问不就知道了？”王子并不生气，只是微笑着回答，“如果是遇到海难的人，怎么会不着寸缕而完全没有冻伤的痕迹？何况这附近根本没有听说发生了海难。”

阿妮醒来的时候，第一眼看到的就是阿尔敏王子，他坐在她的床边，用温柔的眼神凝望着她，见她醒来，露出惊喜的笑容：“太好了！你感觉怎么样？”

“我……”开口时陌生的嗓音让她怔了一下，慢慢地她想起来自己如何与女巫做了交易，如何在拂晓之前悄悄浮上海面，喝下药水，然后昏迷过去，“我没事……”

“你是人鱼吗？”出乎意料地，他突然急切地问。

她张了张嘴，在作出肯定的回答之前，她想起了女巫的叮嘱，你只能说谎话，我的孩子，如果你不想化为泡沫……

“我不是……”她低声回答。

在王子的眼中她捕捉到一丝失望，但他绝没有让那情绪在脸上表露出来，他仍然体贴地为她端来热汤，温柔地问着她的经历。

她说了一个又一个谎言，他没有任何怀疑，他宽容地将这个遇到海难，失去了所有亲人的异国女孩收留在宫中，他和她在花园里散步，在图书馆里分享有趣的书，给她讲各种古老而奇妙的故事，一起在碧草如茵的牧场骑马，爬上高高的山顶俯瞰整个城市，在黄昏的街道上闲逛，在夜晚的宫殿里跳舞，王子过得很快乐，从没有人像这个陌生的女孩一样，一直安静地倾听他五花八门而不切实际的想法却不感到厌烦。

那天晚上他在花园里为她吹起海螺：“你对人鱼感兴趣吗？”

“不……”

虽然有些失望，王子还是继续说：“我不相信人鱼都是只会说谎的邪恶的生物，有时候我想，这会不会只是因为我们并不了解人鱼，也许不了解人类的人鱼，也会觉得人类都是坏蛋。要是能见到一条人鱼，能一起聊天就好了！”

现在你正和一条人鱼聊天呢，她想，但人鱼只会说谎。

“你说，人鱼也会对人类感兴趣吗？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“不……”她痛苦地别过脸去，渴望幽暗的光线会替她遮掩。

“为什么？”

“因为……我想，人鱼或许是……只会说谎的生物……”

“你怎么能知道呢？”他说，“我一直相信，是人鱼救了我，那条人鱼给了我这只海螺，我想一定是这样的……有时候我在这里吹响这只海螺，会想，如果它的声音能够传到海底就好了，人鱼会听见吗？能够感到我的感谢之情吗？你觉得这是不是很傻？”

“有一点吧……”她勉强地回答。

“艾伦和米卡莎他们也这么说呢。”王子望着黑暗的海面，悠悠道，“当然，我也知道这是毫无根据的事情……”

“你会爱一条人鱼吗？”她问。

“爱？”王子有些惊讶，“我不知道……我怎么能回答你呢？我甚至没有见过人鱼。”

“那你会结婚吗？”她知道自己问得无礼而奇怪，但他还是微笑着回答：“我想总有一天会的，我父母一直想为我找一位相称的公主，但我想我首先得爱她……不过，为什么问这样的问题？你不希望我结婚吗？”

“不是这样……”她仓皇地摇头。

“你怎么啦？为什么这么紧张？”王子问，“问这种问题也没有关系——我们是朋友吧？”

“不……”她紧紧地抓着冰凉的栏杆，“我难道能做你的朋友吗？”

“为什么不能？”王子露出有些受伤的表情，“我们不已经是朋友了吗？”

她死死地咬住嘴唇，海风带着她所熟悉的咸味吹乱她的金发，生活在海水中的她不会知道这味道像极了眼泪——人鱼没有眼泪。人鱼是邪恶的生物吧。

很快王子迎来了他的十八岁生日，国王举行了盛大的舞会，艾伦曾向她说起，国王想为阿尔敏挑选一位新娘。

“你喜欢他吗？”少年直截了当地问，“你们总是在一块儿。”

她没有回答，在陆地上待得久了，她逐渐学会了用沉默去掩藏一些东西。

“假如他结婚了，你还想留在这里吗？”

“不。”这次她微微地笑起来，知道她将化为泡沫，永远消散。

一整晚王子和一位又一位美丽的公主在璀璨的灯火下翩翩起舞，阿妮独自一人来到海边的花园，她有一点想家了。

忽然，海水涌起不寻常的浪花，她望见她的姐姐小心翼翼地浮出水面。

“皮克！你怎么来了！”她扑过去，压低了声音问。

“阿妮……”皮克在海水中仰望着她，目光里充满了悲伤，“你想回家吗？”

“不……”她意识到自己仍然在陆地上，她多么渴望跳下海中，拥抱她的姐姐，但她不能。

“我和大家都很想你。”皮克说，“我知道你一定对人类动了心，傻丫头，从你独自浮上海面的那次之后我就知道……但是，人鱼是无法和人类相爱的。是的，我知道人类不都是邪恶的生物，人类并不是只会说谎，但人类是这样看待我们的，你也一定意识到了吧，只要大多数人类是这样看待我们的，你就无法在陆地上说出真相。你是想作为一个虚假的人类和他生活在一起，还是作为一条真实的人鱼和他生活在一起？你知道的，不是吗？”

“我这里有一瓶魔药——我和莱纳、贝尔托特、马塞尔用一百颗最漂亮的珍珠向清美换来——让你爱的人喝下它，他就会忘记有关人鱼和你的一切，在日出前你跳进海里，就能重新获得人鱼的尾巴。求你回来，阿妮，不要把一切都赌在一无所知的人类身上。”

她沉默着，此时突然有脚步声传来，皮克立刻沉进了水中，阿妮回过头，却看见王子匆忙地向她跑来，看见她的时候，立刻露出了快乐的微笑：“你怎么在这里呀，我本想和你跳舞……”

她靠着栏杆，无法后退，她不知该怎样回答他，也不知道他为什么会突然出现在这里。

“父王和母后要我和每一位公主跳舞……真累啊……”他笑着叹息，“但我和她们每一个都跳了一支舞后，我想我并不喜欢她们中的任何一个……你…你知道……唉，我在说些什么……”

他很少露出这样犹豫而不知所措的表情，她有些奇怪地抬起头看他，他亮晶晶的眼睛里便忽然盈满月光。

“你爱我吗？”他就这样问出了口。

那是最可怕的问题，自从来到陆地上的第一天起她就无比地渴望着这个问题又恐惧着这个问题，你怎么会知道，人鱼是只有谎言的邪恶生物，不，不是人鱼，只是我，从我来到你的身边，就是一场彻头彻尾的欺骗，我本要杀死你，你知道吗？你什么也不知道，你什么也不知道，你怎么能对我微笑，信任我，亲近我，我除了谎言一无所有，你什么也不知道……

“我爱你。”

这短促的话语离开她的嘴唇时从未有过的咸味液体从她的眼中落下，她看见王子的脸上流露出从未有过的惊喜和幸福，然后瞬间转变为惊恐和难以置信——

她的身体在眨眼间化为泡沫，被风吹入冰冷的海中。


End file.
